Relic of Life
by Shiroi Karen
Summary: Ia hanya seorang Priest di Calderock Village. Tapi ia tidak mempunyai stat layaknya adventurer lain. Hidupnya pun penuh misteri, dan ia tidak tahu apapun soal dirinya. Namun sebuah kenyataan mengejutkan ia ketahui pada akhirnya. Pair : Cleric x Sorceress


**"Ketika kau diprogram untuk hidup tetapi tidak diberi motivasi untuk menjalankan hidup..."**

**-.~.-**

Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Kakinya gemetar, namun tetap dipaksa untuk berjalan. Tangan pucat dan kurusnya meraba dinding batu yang lembab sebagai pembimbing langkahnya di lorong yang gelap.

Sosok hitam kecil di langit-langit ruangan tetap diam menatapnya. Demikian pula bayangan makhluk bertubuh pendek yang memegang tongkat sihir. Seolah mau menunjukkan rasa terganggu mereka dengan kehadiran pria berjubah putih kusam itu.

Makhluk di langit-langit itu berinisiatif memulai serangan pertama. Belum sempat cakar runcingnya mengoyak kulit, sang pria dengan cepat menangkap sayap makhluk itu, merobeknya, membanting, dan menginjak-injak tubuh makhluk malang itu dengan sepatu kulit tua miliknya.

"Grrgghh... Si-sialan.. makhluk keparat..." desis sang pria sambil melampiaskan emosinya pada sosok hitam yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Melihat kawannya tewas, makhluk bertubuh pendek itu melancarkan serangan sambil mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau juga.. M-makhluk brengsek.. Tak berguna.. Mati saja kalian!" teriakan serak dari sang pria sambil menghantam buku tebalnya berkali-kali ke kepala makhluk itu hingga menewaskannya.

Suasana kembali hening. Hanya pria itu, berdiri di pinggir lorong remang-remang, tanpa ada yang menemani.

"Ahaha... ahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa maniak sang pria terdengar menggelegar, memantul di dinding ruangan kosong itu, menimbulkan gema yang terdengar mengerikan.

"Naif.. benar-benar naif.. Brengsek! Terkutuk kalian semua! Dunia ini! Dewa-dewi pencipta! Terkutuk kalian semua!" teriakannya terdengar parau, mengundang perhatian monster-monster lainnya.

Ia menarik napas terputus, lalu kembali berjalan terseok-seok, mendekati rak buku tua di sudut ruangan. Tentu saja kini ia tidak sendirian, karena sosok kerdil seperti sebelumnya yang jumlahnya tak terhitung mulai mengepung pria itu, membalas dendam saudaranya yang mati.

Ia tak mempedulikannya. Rasa takutpun sama sekali tidak merasukinya. Ia meletakkan tangan kurusnya pada rak kayu yang terlihat tak terurus itu. Tangannya mengambil segenggam debu dari rak, dan melemparnya ke arah sosok kerdil yang mulai berdatangan. Tentu saja tidak mengenai sosok itu, karena debu itu hanya berputar-putar di udara di sekitar sang pelempar.

"Kalian tidak tahu betapa bodohnya orang-orang di luar sana! Kalian tidak akan pernah tahu! Karena kalian tidak pernah mengenal mereka! Kalian bahkan bukan salah satu dari mereka!" teriaknya kembali. Kini tangannya yang lemah mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku yang sendari tadi ia pegang dan meletakkannya di rak tertinggi yang bisa ia capai.

"Brengsek! Bodoh! AHAHAHAHAHA!" tawanya bergema di ruangan gelap, dan tentu tidak menghentikan langkah makhluk kerdil karena mereka tidak paham bahasa manusia. Malah makhluk-makhluk tersebut mengangkat tongkatnya, bersiap melancarkan serangan.

"Ahahaha..Hoi hoi.. Ka-kalian bercanda? Ka-kalian ingin membunuh aku, seseorang yang akan mengangkat derajat kalian dari manusia-manusia brengsek di luar sana?!" Pria itu bersumpah serapah memarahi sekumpulan makhluk didepannya yang jelas tidak merasa bersalah.

"Kalian akan menyesal! Ya! Kalian akan menyesal telah membunuhku! Ingat! Aku, Arthalion Rozbarret, akan membunuh kalian semua dan..- KRRAAAAAHHHHH!"

Dan teriakan pria itu tidak terdengar kembali, setelah makhluk kerdil itu memusnahkannya dengan sihir api.

-.~.-

Langit masih gelap, namun banyak penghuni Calderock Village mulai beraktivitas. Merchant May menyiapkan tokonya. Blacksmith Corin sudah sibuk membuat senjata. Ticket Agent mulai berdandan agar terlihat serapi mungkin. Beberapa orang sedang sarapan dan ada juga yang memandikan pet dan mount mereka di sungai.

Aku sendiri sedang menghirup udara pagi yang segar sambil bersantai di kursi dekat blacksmith, menatap kosong pemandangan disekelilingku. Benturan palu dan senjata di blacksmith memang mengganggu ketenangan, tapi aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha menyibukkan diri sendiri dengan pikiran, tapi tidak menemukan topik pemikiran yang menarik.

"Peach atau apple juice?" sapa seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul di depanku.

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Tubuhnya lebih pendek dariku. Iris mata berwarna biru muda dengan kantung mata dibawahnya. Sepertinya ia baru bangun tidur. Rambutnya merah muda diikat dua dan staff di kantung punggungnya. Tak salah lagi, gadis ini pasti Sorceress, dan ia menawarkan minuman padaku.

"Umm... halo..?" sapanya ulang.

"Ah.. maaf.. Apple juice boleh?" balasku, dan ia menaruh segelas jus apel di meja di depanku, lalu duduk di sebelahku.

Ia meminum peach juice nya sambil memandangi sungai dekat tempat kami duduk. Alirannya tidak deras, namun bunyi percikan airnya menenangkan. Lalu ia berbalik menatapku.

"Minum saja. Gratis kok," katanya padaku yang daritadi belum menyentuh minuman yang ia sodorkan.

Aku menatapnya singkat. Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak hati kalau tiba-tiba minum minuman milik orang lain. Lebih lagi karena aku tidak mengenal Sorceress ini. Aku saja masih kaget dengan kemunculannya tiba-tiba dan menyapaku. Tapi menyadari bahwa aku sudah memilih jus yang akan kuminum, tidak baik bukan bila sekarang aku menolaknya? Maka, kuraih gelas dingin itu dan meminum jus apel nya.

Rasanya sedikit asam tapi lebih dominan ke rasa manis, dan wangi apel nya sangat menyegarkan. "Enak..." bisikku.

Sorceress itu tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin ini pertama kali kau meminumnya? Karena jus ini tidak diproduksi di Calderock Village. Kau hanya bisa mendapatnya di Kota Saint Haven," jelasnya.

"Kau pernah ke Saint Haven?" tanyaku.

"Hmm... tidak sih.. Monster dungeon di sekitar kota Saint Haven terlalu kuat. Tidak ada gunanya kalau aku kesana. Jadi aku sedang melatih kekuatanku di dungeon sekitar Calderock Village. Jus ini dari temanku, seorang Archer di Saint Haven. Kalau ia mengunjungi Calderock, ia membawa makanan buatannya dan diberikan padaku," jelasnya. "Kau sendiri belum pernah kesana?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku meneguk kembali jus apel itu. "Belum. Aku tidak suka disana. Kudengar Saint Haven sangat ramai dan berisik. Belum lagi kotanya luas. Mungkin 3 atau 4 kali lipat luas Calderock. Aku bisa nyasar," jawabku, membuatnya tertawa pelan.

"Kau sering pergi ke luar kota? Aku sudah agak lama disini, dan aku tidak ingat pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di Calderock Village," tanyanya.

"Yah, maksudku, jarang kulihat Priest di area Calderock. Kebanyakan Warrior atau Assassin. Ehehe..." lanjutnya sambil nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hahaha benar juga. Disini banyak sekali Warrior. Tapi kalau kau mengamati sepanjang hari, kau pasti menemukan beberapa Priest disini. Tapi mereka lebih sering pergi keluar kota atau ke Saint Haven. Kalau aku ada di sini sejak- umm..."

Aku terdiam, memaksa mengakhiri kalimatku sendiri. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, membuatku bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, maupun melengkapi kalimatku sendiri yang belum tuntas

Benar juga.. Sejak kapan dan kenapa aku bisa disini? Siapa aku, mengapa aku bisa menyandang status sebagai seorang Priest? Dari mana aku berasal? Apakah aku sudah ada di Calderock Village sejak kecil atau baru datang kemarin?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan sederhana, namun bisa membuatku berpikir keras. Aku sama sekali tidak terpikir untuk mempertanyakan hal-hal ini di saat aku bosan

Aku mengarahkan telapak tangan ke depanku, seperti mencoba memegang sesuatu di udara, lalu merapalkan mantra. "Kakudaikyou..." bisikku. Detik berikutnya, samar-samar terlihat aura biru muda menyala di udara tepat didepan tanganku. Makin lama aura itu menebal, membentuk rangkaian huruf yang terbaca.

Ini adalah sihir dasar yang dimiliki semua orang untuk melihat stat diri sendiri atau orang lain. Stat memuat segala informasi, mulai dari nama, kelas, HP, MP, dan lainnya. Mengenai dari mana aku mengetahui soal sihir ini, aku tidak tahu. Seolah semua dasar-dasar dalam kehidupan sudah terprogram di otakku.

Mengesampingkan pertanyaan barusan, aku menatap deretan huruf aura yang merupakan stat ku, berharap bisa mendapat penjelasan lebih lengkap. Tapi yang kulihat hanyalah nama dan class. **Namaku Xernel Kuroi, seorang Priest**. Hanya itu yang tertulis... yah.. hanya itu... tidak ada keterangan lain untuk menjelaskan siapa aku.

Aku mulai mengamati sekitar, Calderock Village. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dari mana aku tahu bahwa nama desa ini Calderock? Dari mana aku tahu bahwa nama blacksmith kota ini adalah Blacksmith Corin dan penjual disana adalah Merchant May? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah berkenalan... bahkan menyapa pun tidak pernah.

Gadis Sorceress itu mengintip stat ku, dan mengerutkan alis karena tidak menemukan HP, MP, atau senjata apapun di dekatku. Mungkin ia sama bingungnya denganku.

Tapi.. perasaan ini aneh. Aku merasa sudah berada di Calderock Village sejak lama. Bahkan aku sudah terbiasa dengan terik matahari di Calderock, embusan angin, dan dinginnya udara malam. Kemana saja aku selama ini? Apa yang aku lakukan di desa ini sejak kemarin, dua hari yang lalu, bahkan berbulan-bulan yang lalu?

Ah.. tak usah jauh-jauh... Aku baru memikirkan, kemana aku semalam? Apa aku punya tempat tinggal di desa ini? Ataukah sejak malam aku hanya duduk di kursi ini? Atau... arrgghh.. sejak kapan aku tidur dan sejak kapan aku bangun?

"Aku tidak tahu...," jawabku akhirnya pada pertanyaan gadis itu tadi. Aku menurunkan tangan, mengakhiri sihir yang kupakai, lalu mendengus panjang. Tidak mengerti lagi apa yang sedang terjadi. Pikiranku penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Sembari sibuk dengan diriku sendiri, aku merasakan tatapan gadis itu tertuju padaku, tapi tidak bersuara ataupun mencoba menanyaiku lebih lanjut. Yang kulihat hanyalah sepatu hak nya yang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai batu Calderock Village secara konstan. Tak lama kemudian, ia beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu menatapku dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu, mau ikut aku ke Raider's Den? Kita akan kalahkan monster-monster disana dan memperkuat diri kita! Siapa tahu kalau kau semakin mahir berperang, kau bisa mengetahui berapa attack dan magic-mu dan personal statusmu terungkap dengan sendirinya!" kata gadis itu.

"Dan.. langit sudah mulai terang. Toko pasti sudah buka. Kau bisa membeli senjata di Blacksmith Corin dan beberapa potion untuk persiapan," lanjutnya.

Aku membalas tatapannya dengan datar. Bukan berarti aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Bukan juga berarti aku malas dengan ajakan gadis ini. Aku hanya menatap datar karena- karena aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam hidupku.

Aku memang tidak tahu dari mana kehidupanku dimulai. Aku juga tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah kulakukan selama aku hidup di Calderock Village. Aku tidak ingat apapun. Tapi, pergi keluar Calderock Village dan melawan monster-monster di dungeon, itu merupakan pengalaman baru bagiku. Seolah keluar dari rutinitasku yang tidak jelas dan berpetualang mencari rutinitas baru yang lebih bermakna.

Kedengarannya menyenangkan, bukan?

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya di depanku sambil tersenyum ramah. "Xernel Kuroi, bukan? Ayo, ber-party denganku dan lenyapkan semua monster di Raider's Den!"

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahnya. Tanganku yang pucat bergerak menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Lihat saja, Sorceress muda.. aku akan mengalahkan lebih banyak monster darimu!" tantangku.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Priest misterius. Ah iya, panggil aku Ran Kirei! Salam kenal, Xernel!"

**-.~.- -.~.-**

**Desclaimer : Dragon Nest ©Shanda Games, Kreon, Etc**

**Summary : Ia hanya seorang Priest di Calderock Village. Tapi ia tidak mempunyai stat layaknya adventurer lain. Hidupnya pun penuh misteri, dan ia tidak tahu apapun soal dirinya. Namun sebuah kenyataan mengejutkan ia ketahui pada akhirnya.**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, friendship, adventure**

**Shiroi Karen's proudly present : Relic of Life**

**-.~.- -.~.-**

Aku mengamati deretan senjata yang terpajang rapi pada meja Blacksmith Corin. Menurut Ran, gadis Sorceress itu, seorang Priest berperang mengandalkan kekuatan petir dan perlindungan perisai. Jadi pilihan senjataku hanya Mace, Wand, atau Flail, dan sebuah perisai.

"Sudah memilih?" tanya Ran berjalan mendekatiku. Aku menatap kearahnya sambil mengangkat bahu, tanda aku belum menentukan senjata apa yang akan dibeli.

Ran mengamati deretan senjata di meja. Tangannya mengangkat ketiga senjata itu bergantian sambil memperhatikannya baik baik. Wand, senjata seperti tongkat silinder tebal dan pendek dengan kristal sihir di ujungnya. Flail, tongkat yang dihubungkan pada rantai panjang dengan logam berat diujung rantai. Mace, seperti kapak panjang berpisau 4 diujungnya.

"Mungkin Flail menghasilkan damage terbesar, tapi beratnya membuat kecepatan menyerangmu turun. Kalau Mace, kecepatan menyerangnya tinggi, tapi damage nya tidak sebesar Flail. Kalau Wand...-" potong Ran sambil mengamati baik-baik Wand di tangannya.

"Menurutku, mungkin Wand lebih mengandalkan kekuatan sihir. Karena aku merasakan energi penyalur sihir yang cukup kuat dari batu kristal di ujung tongkat," kataku, sambil mengambil sebuah lempengan perisai yang menurutku paling menarik. Bentuknya bundar kecil, bernuansa merah, besinya cukup kuat, dan tidak terlalu berat. Setidaknya tidak akan menyulitkan pergerakanku nantinya.

Ran menimbang-nimbang berat Wand itu di tangannya, mungkin untuk memperhitungkan pendapatku tadi. Ringan, mengingat ukurannya yang kecil. Tapi pastinya lebih berat dibanding staff miliknya yang hanya berupa tongkat kayu panjang, sedangkan Wand itu memiliki batu kristal yang sedikit berbobot.

"Kau bilang, Priest bertarung mengandalkan kekuatan petir, kan? Bukannya berarti aku hanya perlu memfokuskan kekuatan pada sihir, sehingga menghasilkan damage maksimal?" kataku mengutarakan pendapat, secara tidak langsung sudah memilih senjata apa yang akan kugunakan.

Ran memberikan Wand itu kepadaku, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Boleh juga kau. Untuk seseorang yang mungkin belum pernah memegang senjata, punya logika seperti itu mungkin bisa mempermudah menghabisi musuh didepanmu," pujinya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat blacksmith. Aku segera menggantung perlengkapan yang telah kupilih pada ikat pinggang kulit disekitar tubuhku, dan setengah berlari mengejar gadis itu yang sudah jauh berada di depanku.

"Buru-buru sekali. Mau kemana kita?" tanyaku, dibalas dengan pukulan dari staff nya di kepalaku.

Aku hanya merintih, namun tidak berani melawan sang pemukul. Karena sejak aku berbicara dengannya saat subuh, aku suka melamun, memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Aku mulai menyibukkan diri dengan memikirkan asal-usul dan segalanya tentang diriku, yang tentu saja tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Dan yang kudapat hanya pukulan gagang staff Ran di kepalaku bila aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang? Kita mau ke Raider's Den," jawabnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kau sih', melamun terus sampai-sampai lupa tujuan awal kita membeli senjata tadi," lanjutnya sedikit kesal, dan aku merasa bahwa diam adalah cara terbaik untuk menanggapi perkataan Ran, daripada aku dipukul lagi.

Kami terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar Calderock Village yang sudah tidak jauh. Hening, tidak satupun dari kami memulai pembicaraan. Malah kami asyik sendiri menikmati udara pagi Calderock Village yang segar dan suara kicauan burung yang bersahutan. Sedikitnya jumlah orang berlalu lalang di desa ini mendukung suasana menjadi lebih nyaman.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu mulai angkat bicara."Ngomong-ngomong soal dirimu. Kau punya uang berapa banyak?" tanyanya tanpa menghentikan langkah.

"Hmm..-" Aku mengecek pakaianku, berharap menemukan saku atau wadah apapun yang memungkinkan untuk menyimpan uang. Tapi...- "Sepertinya tidak punya," jawabku.

Ran tidak menunjukkan raut wajah kaget atau apapun. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hidupku yang penuh misteri dan ketidakpunyaan. "Asal kau tahu saja, beberapa monster di dungeon yang terbunuh pasti mengeluarkan drop item. Ada yang berupa batu-batuan, senjata, properti, atau uang. Jadi kau bisa memperoleh uang untuk makan hanya dengan melawan monster. Dan juga...-" Ran terdiam sejenak. "Hei, kau tadi bayar senjata pakai apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba sambil menghentikan langkah.

"Eh? Kukira kau sudah membayarnya untukku.. jadi...-" kataku perlahan, disambut oleh pukulan gagang kayu menyebalkan itu dan ekspresi kesal dari sang gadis.

Ran berbalik, menatap ke arah Blacksmith Corin yang rupanya sejak tadi hanya menatap kami dengan tajam sambil memanaskan besi nya, seolah mengancam 'Bayar atau kulitmu akan melepuh'.

Demi keamanan bersama, tentu saja aku terus menatap Ran seolah mengatakan 'bayarin-dong', sementara yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah sewot tak terbendung.

"Kau tahu, uang ini untuk membeli perbekalanku dan keperluan mengejar cita-cita!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kau sendiri yang bilang mau membantuku, kan? Jadi belikan aku senjata ini. Masa kau mau membiarkanku masuk dungeon tanpa perlengkapan?" balasku. Sedikit keterlaluan, kurasa. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengandalkan siapa lagi selain gadis Sorceress berambut merah muda ini. Jadi, yah... Apa boleh buat?

Ran hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu berlari menghampiri Blacksmith Corin untuk minta maaf dan tawar-menawar. Sebenarnya kasihan juga sih', karena harganya pasti cukup tinggi. Aku membeli sepasang sepatu, armor, shield, wand, pelindung kepala, kaki, dan tangan. Tentu saja kupilih yang kualitasnya cukup tinggi, jadi harganya lebih mahal.

Aku berjalan mendekati Ran dan Blacksmith Corin, dan dari jarak 2 meter aku dapat mendengar dialog mereka yang volumenya cukup keras. Yang satu dari suara amarah Blacksmith Corin, yang lainnya suara penyesalan dan permohonan Ran untuk pengurangan harga senjata. Sudah kuduga, Ran tak sanggup membayarnya.

"Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk berdebat seperti ini denganmu, nyonya merah muda. Jadi daripada pusing, kenapa tidak kau mengembalikan senjata-senjata itu dan pergi dari hadapanku?" kata Blacksmith Corin dengan tenang, namun nada bicaranya tersirat kemarahan yang memuncak.

"Ta-tapi Pak! Teman saya butuh senjata untuk pergi ke Raider's Den. Jadi...-"

"Sedangkan kau tidak punya uang untuk membawa senjata-senjata itu keluar dari meja pajangku, nyonya," potong blacksmith berkumis putih panjang ini.

"Umm.. err.. Ba-bagaimana kalau meminjam? Ya! Meminjam! Bolehkan kami meminjam senjata-senjata ini sebentaaar saja. Kau boleh mengenakan biaya pinjam, tapi lebih murah daripada biaya membeli!" kata Ran, sepertinya belum mau menyerah.

"Dulu aku masih memperbolehkan itu. Tapi sekarang, dengan menipisnya persediaan batu kristal untuk bahan membuat dan memperbaiki senjata, mana mungkin aku memperbolehkannya?" kata Blacksmith Corin sambil bersandar pada kursinya dan membersihkan abu bakaran yang menempel pada pakaiannya.

Aku menatap punggung Ran yang sedang terdiam seribu bahasa. Sepertinya ia kehabisan alasan untuk menawar harga perlengkapanku. Ia berbalik ke arahku dan memberi tatapan kecewa 'maaf.. aku tak sanggup membayarnya'.

Aku mendekatinya dan menepuk bahunya. Aku merasa sudah cukup merepotkannya hingga sekarang, jadi aku ingin mengambil alih perdebatan. Lagipula gadis ini berusaha yang terbaik agar aku bisa ikut ke dungeon bersamanya. Masa aku harus menyerah begini saja?

"Ehem.. Blacksmith Corin.. kudengar kau sedang kekurangan batu material untuk membuat senjata?" tanyaku hati-hati. Blacksmith tua itu hanya menatapku dengan tajam, tapi akhirnya menjawab, "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Beberapa minggu lalu aku masih sering pergi ke dungeon untuk mengumpulkan material. Tapi belakangan ini, aku sudah tidak berani,"

"Hmm?" Blacksmith Corin kembali memanaskan besi panjang, lalu memukulnya dengan palu hingga terbentuk. "Apa kau satu-satunya orang baru di dunia ini? Atau kau adalah orang paling tertutup dari desa terpencil Mana Ridge? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi belakangan ini, mengenai Dark Elf Elena dan racunnya?"

Tentu saja aku tidak tahu!

"Monster jadi lebih agresif di luar sana," lanjut blacksmith tua itu. "Aku adalah satu-satunya blacksmith di Calderock Village. Aku tidak berani ambil resiko terlalu jauh dengan mengumpulkan material sendiri disaat seperti ini. Kalau aku terbunuh, nanti desa ini tidak akan maju," katanya, sambil mengangkat senjata yang baru ia tempa untuk mengamati strukturnya.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku mengumpulkan material untukmu sebagai ganti harga perlengkapan ini," tawarku, disambut gelak tawa sarkastis dari kakek tua itu.

"Kau? Jangan bercanda! Memegang senjatapun mungkin baru pertama kali. Sedangkan kau mau mengumpulkan material untukku di tengah monster agresif, dan berharap bisa keluar dari sana hidup-hidup? Hahaha..." kata sang blacksmith, tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya padaku. Kutebak, mungkin ia lebih memilih kehabisan material dibanding mempercayakan beberapa senjata kepadaku untuk mengumpulkan batuan kristal dari para monster.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Monster di luar sana lebih agresif. Mungkin mereka jadi lebih sulit dibunuh, dan sulit mendapatkan item drop berupa material senjata. Kalaupun bisa terbunuh, aku tidak yakin dapat keluar dari dungeon itu sendirian sambil membawa material berat yang telah terkumpul, karena beban mengurangi kecepatan lari dan aku bisa tewas di tengah jalan.

Benar-benar beresiko...

_'...-ang...'_

_'..-tang...-'_

Aku menatap Sorceress muda disebelahku, dan baru kusadari bahwa sendari tadi ia terus mendongak, menatapku yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Seolah ia bisa membaca pikiranku hanya dengan merasakan kekuatan genggam tanganku yang sejak tadi masih berada di bahunya.

Aku tersenyum tipis, merutuki kebodohanku karena tidak menyadari hal terpenting. Hei, siapa bilang aku akan melakukan tugas ini sendirian? Bukannya gadis memang akan menolongku membasmi monster disana? Dan setelah semua monster kami kalahkan, aku bisa mengambil material untuk Blacksmith Corin untuk melunasi biaya perlengkapanku.

_'Da.. tang...-'_

_'Datanglah...-'_

Sekali lagi aku menatap sang gadis, meyakinkan bahwa keputusanku sama sekali tidak memberatkannya. Dan gadis itu membalas dengan anggukan mantab.

"Biar kami berdua melakukannya, Blacksmith Corin. Kau bisa mempercayakan ini pada kami," kataku menatap Blacksmith Corin dengan penuh harap.

_'Bagus... Xernel... Datanglah... Ahahahaha...'_

**-.~.- To Be Continued -.~.-**

**Yo! Nama saya Shiroi Karen, baru muncul pertama kali di fandom ini. Sebelumnya saya berkarya di fandom Vocaloid. Namun karena suatu halangan, akhirnya saya tidak dapat melanjutkan karya saya disana, dan beralih ke fandom ini.**

**Juga, ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fic serius. Tapi, saya akan berusaha supaya plot tidak membosankan dengan lawakan yang menyusul di chapter mendatang. Jadi, mohon dukungannya, ya!**

**Fic ini parody dari main quest di game, karena banyak perbedaan plot Dark Elf Elena di game dengan fic. Jadi, jangan bosan membaca fic ini hanya karena berasumsi plot nya sama XD**

**Ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk berbagai pihak yang mendorong saya membuat fic ini, khususnya teman sekolah saya sebagai editor, author Rainessia Toumitsu, dan teman guild yang memberikan banyak ilmu seputar DN. Juga kepada kalian yang bersedia membaca fic ini!**

**Oh iya! Saya main Dragon Nest Indonesia di server Vestinel sebagai Priest dengan username XernelKuroi. Biasanya nongkrong di Saint Haven channel tersepi (?) (biasanya channel 7) atau di Calderock Village channel tersepi (?) #lama-lama dihajar. Bagi kalian yang mau add friend, silahkan! Siapa tau nanti bisa ngobrol atau nge dungeon bareng #jduakk**

**Akhir kata, Mind to Review?**


End file.
